Black Cat, Bad Luck
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: It's been years since Rouge's days as a jewel thief were over, yet when a series of recent perfect heists happen in Station Square she is called in by G.U.N to help out in the detective work or risk her job. Now Amy and Rouge must team up to solve these mysterious crime sprees and confront whoever is behind them. Contains fanon and canon characters.


Stations Square was known for a lot of things, a bustling urban sprawl and metropolis, a busy yet accepting community towards others, and of course crime. The main issue other than schemes done by the infamous was always thievery and stealing. In later years however, crime has gone down in the city as various elements of criminals have dispersed with the Freedom Fighters arrival and support of the United Federation. Still, there are those daring enough of a heist simply for the notoriety or the experience. Such a case happened one night in one of Station Square's top art museums.

It was around midnight and most of the staff had gone home after a day's work of maintain the museum and the exhibits. The museum was closed and the weekend warrior security guards were fulfilling their nightshift duties inside. At least five guards were on call that night to watch over the museum as usual, yet none of them were prepared for the strange events they would face.

The guards were watching some late night talk shows in the security room while being bored out of their minds. As much as they loved an easy paid job of just moping around it was still a rather boring and dull profession. However, one of the guards noticed the camera going out in one sectors. Most of the guards assumed something faulty had gone on with the camera, but one of them was ordered to check it out.

"Hey Jim, go see what's up with number 7 will ya? We may need to report this back to our supervisors tomorrow." One of the guard told the other.

"Right." The other guard said as he walked out of the security room towards the region of the disturbance while whistling.

"Strange, I thought we had the maintenance guy check all of the cameras last week. Ugh, I bet he overlooked something or just got sloppy. "The guard said to himself as he turned on his flashlight and headed over to where the camera was.

The guard stepped calmly into the wing of the disruption, however as he looked around he would find that the camera wasn't just out, but it had fallen completely to the ground and busted. At this the officer became rather confused as the technician had updated every bit of hardware the week prior.

"Huh, I guess I was right. Whelp, I better report this to Fred otherwise this faulty piece of equipment will get my neck on the line with the boss." The officer said as he took out his radio and turned it on.

"Hey Fred, I think we have a problem. I got a faulty camera here that fell from it's stand. Looks like they didn't do such a hot job with maintenance afterall."

"That's odd Jim, the boss says that we contract only the best. Still, I'll head over there and have a look see. We'll take the camera here and give it to be fixed tomorrow." Fred replied to Jim.

"Copy that." Fred said as he turned off his walkie-talkie.

"Bonjour, mon homme." Suddenly a female voice called out to him.

"What in the blazes?!" Fred said as suddenly he pointed his flashlight to see what appeared to be a black fured rather tall female cat with glowing pinkish eyes starring right at him.

"Alright Jim, show me where the camera is." Fred said as he entered the wing and looked around.

After several moments of silence Fred didn't hear Jim. At first this was some sort of joke Jim was playing on him, but then he realized that Jim wasn't one to act up while on the job. Still, Fred couldn't see Jim or his flashlight. He looked around and eventually found the camera still on the ground in the dark.

"Jim? Did you just walk away from the camera? Ugh, you better have had to go to the bathroom or something." Fred stated as he looked around with his flashlight.

Eventually however, Fred came into an alarming sight. Near him the entire floor had given weigh and apparently Jim had fallen into startled Fred and he flashed his searchlight to see Jim unconscious on his backside down in the basement floor.

"Geeze Jim, hold on! I'll go get a latter to get you out of there!" Fred said now alarmed he frantically turned and rushed towards the utility closet.

However, as he did he suddenly found that he had unwittingly tripped upon the floor and fell chest first. His shoes were tied however, and he didn't feel anything that would make him trip. After rubbing his face he took out his light and looked around.

"What just happened? Is this placed suddenly cursed or something?" Fred said now nervous and spooked.

"Qui." A feminine voice called out next to him with a glowing pair of pink eyes as he screamed.

It was all over the news the next morning, two of the three guards were found unconscious and yet alright. Jim was found fallen into the second floor and with minor injuries, yet Fred was found passed out with an exhibit toppled right down on him. There was also stolen exhibits and oddly enough paintings from Spagonia toppled down from the walls unto the ground. Yet there was no sign of how this was all done. Another bizarre happening is that both guards had suffered minor cases of amnesia and were at the same time unable to discern what happened last night other than the fact a female Mobian was involved perhaps. While Station Square was no stranger to Mobian crime this appeared like a very coordinated and calculated heist.

This would be the first in a series of crime sprees over the next few months, each involving valuable jewels or gems and oddly enough each involving artwork imported from Spagonia being defaced. Yet anything from Mercia was left alone. Eventually SSPD had to investigate this and Mobian detectives believed whoever was behind these heists knew what they were doing.

"In other news today, Station Square Police Department is still searching into various criminal heists involving museum pieces and other priceless artifacts. Local authorities believe that a female Mobian is responsible for such robberies and detectives are asking for anyone to have any information on whoever could be responsible for these crimes to contact the department." A news message was on as Amy changed the channel.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a certain person I know. Nah, she is too busy with G.U.N and Team Dark. Then again, it could be that Rouge got bored of doing military work. Still, in this city anyone can be at fault. Still, I need to talk to her when I get the chance about this." Rose said to herself as she flicked the remote to turn off the TV.

"Maybe Tails can investigate this, he's good with finding things out over the internet. Still, to bother him from his work maybe annoying."

It had been several years, Amy was now an adult and finally her relationship with Sonic was kicking off. She now had a job and living a normal life for once. As she stood up and went to her kitchen wondered if her friends have done the same.


End file.
